In Memoriam
by The Doggy Duchess
Summary: Flash fic scenes about various people finding out that our beloved hero is dead. HERE BE SPOILERS FOR BURNING MAZE
1. Before You Read In Memorium

So if you've read Rick Riordan's latest book in the Percy Jackson world, _The Burning Maze_ , then you know that Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Former Praetor of Camp Jupiter, _ex_ -boyfriend of Piper McLean, and one of The Seven, is _dead_.

Dead as in _dead._

Our beloved Jason is _dead_.

I cried for a very long time, and I'm still not over it but, for me, the best way of dealing with these feels is writing. And the first thing I thought after reading Burning Maze was that Rick better bring Jason back. Jason didn't deserve to die, but he died protecting his friends and I think that's what he would have wanted, but it just feels so _wrong_ , y'know? Like I should be able to just close the book and open it back up and there's a classic Rick Riordan tease that says, "Haha, jk, readers, he's not dead, he'll be back in the next book."

So this story, _In Memorium_ , is dedicated to Jason Grace, one of the strongest demi-gods I've ever known, who died a noble death, and is mourned by thousands of fans and hundreds of his friends, and probably not Rick, but we'll deal with him later.

And if you're here to mourn Jason with me, _thank you_.

Love,

The Duchess

SPQR XVII

3


	2. Losing a Baby Brother

Thalia couldn't breathe. There was something pressing against her chest, stealing the air from her lungs. Maybe it was Jason playing a trick on her, trying to mess with her. She was sure he would appear from his corner of their cabin laughing, and say, "Just messing with you, Thals, everything's okay."

But he didn't.

And Annabeth was still holding Thalia up by the elbows, saying things Thalia just couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears. Percy stood behind her, trying—and failing—to be strong. His sea green eyes were thick with unshed tears, a stark contrast to Annabeth's red face and puffy eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Thalia wasn't sure which one of them she would look like. Would she cry for her brother like Annabeth? Or would she shut out the feelings and hold back her tears like Percy?

And when would she start to feel? Because right now, all she felt was numb. Like a cold fist was squeezing her heart, forcing all the feeling out, giving her broken heart frostbite.

"Thalia? Thalia are you listening to me?" Annabeth jerked Thalia out of her stupor.

"No," she whispered, staring blankly through her friend.

"They're going to have a ceremony for him tomorrow at Camp Jupiter," Annabeth told her quietly. "Percy and I were planning on heading over with Mrs. O'Leary."

"No," Thalia repeated, using what she thought of as her leader voice, strong, commanding, forceful. "You're wrong. You're all wrong. Jason's not—He's not—He can't be _dead_."

Percy came up and wrapped her up in his arms, making her feel small and young in her fifteen year old body. Safe in his arms, she started crying, letting out choked, heaving sobs. She screamed and pounded against Percy's solid chest, telling him that it wasn't fair, Jason was too young, he should have _lived_.

Her baby brother can't be dead.

It wasn't possible.

He had attacked a Titan and _won_. He had save the world. _Twice!_

He shouldn't have died.

Who was she going to tease about his glasses? Who was going to tease her about being the older sibling, but looking younger? Who was she going to challenge to a lightning duel? Who was going to tease her about being afraid of heights? Who was she going to tease for eating a stapler?

And what was she going to do in a thirty years and she wanted to talk to her baby brother about his family and how his kids were and what they were doing at camp?

She had this whole future figured out for the two of them. Because he was supposed to _live_ and get married and have kids and raise them to be just as brave and amazing as he was. And she was going to teach his kids just how to annoy their dad and how to use a bow and how to beat people up.

Who was she going to teach all that too now?

"Percy," she sobbed, "he can't be dead. He can't be!"

"I know,"he murmured, stroking her hair, trying harder to hold back his own tears.

"He's not dead."


	3. Losing A Friend

It was a random sudden feeling, but one Hazel recognized. The feeling came to her as she was teaching a new camper about the layout of Camp Jupiter, like a cold poker piercing her heart. She gasped and pressed the palm of her hand to the middle of her chest, like some outward force would take away the pain inside her heart.

She brushed it off and continued with the tour. It was probably nothing. She had just gotten out of a major battle with a crazy emperor's cronies and it was probably just some more of the adrenaline leaving her system. After all, it was two in the morning and this camper had showed up in the middle of the battle, scared out of her mind. She just had to keep going and then _rest_.

All of these thoughts were blown away after Apollo arrived with Meg McCaffrey, carrying a _coffin_. They both looked solemn and sad, asking immediately for Reyna.

The entire population of Camp Jupiter amassed on one side of the Tiber, staring worriedly at the pair and their cargo. Reyna crossed the Tiber and spoke quietly with Apollo and Meg. Everyone watched as her face contorted in sorrow and grief before it harden to hatred and determination. She said something to Apollo quietly and turned back to her camp.

"Hazel, Frank, please cross." Reyna waved them over.

Nervously, Hazel and Frank joined her, gazing uneasily at the coffin.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

Apollo looked apologetic. "We've been on a quest to free the five Oracles from the Triumvirate. On our quest to free the Erythraean Sybil, your friends Piper and Jason helped us." He seemed to stop and steel himself. "Jason, he fought the Emperor Caligula to let Meg, Piper, and I escape. Caligula—Caligula killed him."

Hazel looked at the coffin then back to Apollo. "Oh, Jason," she whispered. "Rest in Elysium."

Frank wrapped his arms around Hazel, not to comfort her, but to comfort himself. "He died a hero."

Hazel nodded sadly and hung her head.

"A hero," she repeated.


	4. Be Strong

Reyna refused to show any sign of weakness. People were still hesitant to follow her after Octavian accused her of patricide, which was, of course, _dis_ proved, so any sign of weakness meant she could be challenged for the praetorship. Frank was a good partner, a natural leader, and she was sure he would do a good job of leading the camp while she was helping Apollo on his quest.

She ignored people as she, Frank, Apollo, and Hazel brought Jason's coffin to Temple Hill. Behind them followed the young Meg, who Reyna couldn't help feeling sorry for witnessing something like Jason's death, but Frank and Hazel were right. Jason died a hero, and Reyna, while she was upset at losing someone she trusted, could understand why he did it.

She just spoken to him last week, when he came to pick up some polish for his weapon.

 _"Hey, Rey, how's it going?" He flashed her an easy smile as he sorted through containers in the armory._

 _SHe waved a hand. "You know how it is, overseeing a bunch of trained soldiers, attending Senate meetings, the usual."_

 _It was easy to fall back into their old rhythm, joking about their roles and sharing the responsibility of leading so many of their peers._

 _He laughed and inspected two identical jars of grease. "You hate Senate meetings."_

 _"Don't remind me—I have to go to one in a few hours. Something about finding a replacement for Octavian." She set her spare breastplate on the table, hoping one of the children of Vulcan could hammer the dents out._

 _"What did you do to the breastplate, Rey?" Jason put a jar down on the table._

 _She shrugged. "War Games."_

 _"Who won?"_

 _"The Fifth. They've been on a winning streak since Jackson won for them." Reyna picked up a dagger._

 _Jason nodded. "That's good. But what were you doing on the field, Reyna? You only ever referee."_

 _She sighed. "You've always been able to see right through me."_

They had arrived at Temple Hill, and together, they set down Jason's coffin in the temple of Pluto. Hazel began to cry, her emotions rattling the gems lining her father's temple. Reyna still refused to cry in front of other people, instead giving her former co-praetor a salute turning sharply, hurrying to her mother's shrine. The squat brick walls surrounding a fresh patch of grass called to her and she sank down in the center of it all.

Here, she let the tears falls, in the privacy of her mother's sacred place.

"Mother," she called through her tears, "help me be strong for my people."

Unexpectedly, arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground and bringing her face to face with a woman in armor. Her jet black hair hung in a braid ending at her hips, and she wore the helmet of a general.

"You _are_ strong, daughter," she said, "and you will be strong for your people."

"I won't be strong, Mother," Reyna cried.

"How can I be strong when the strongest person I've ever known is dead?"

* * *

 **Oh, um, wow.**

 **Thank you to the two reviewers, I'm glad I was able to ease your mind about Jason's death. These little flash fics help me deal with it, so I'm happy they've helped you.**

 **-The Duchess**


	5. Elysium

He was already in the Underworld, checking in on Cerberus, when he felt it. A familiar soul had entered through the gates. Nico threw the bone for his three-headed mutt and hurried to the banks of the Styx, looking for Charon's boat. It stood out from the bleak landscape, plowing through the dirty waters of the river and beaching on Nico's side. A glowing spirit nodded at Charon's hooded figure and looked around the banks of the river, settling on Nico.

Nico watched the spirit approach, grimacing when he recognized its face.

Jason nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Nico. Fancy seeing you down here, huh?"

"No," Nico said, shaking his head vehemently. "Not fancy. I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them, you better not to be standing in front of me, Grace."

He closed his eyes, squeezed, and slowly opened them. Jason still stood in front of him, sheepishly staring at his glowing feet. Nico growled.

"What happened to you, Jason?"

"Same old thing: fighting evil, saving the world." Jason shrugged. "Apollo got away with Piper and Meg. That's all that's important."

"Apollo? What were you doing with Apollo?" Nico pulled out his sword and doodled in the crushed glass of the banks.

"Long story, DiAngelo."

"You have eternity to tell me since you're dead now."

Jason's face twisted into a guilty grimace. He didn't remember Nico being so blunt, but it had been a few months since they'd last seen each other.

Nico looked away from his cartoon illustration of Cerberus. "So? Are you going to tell me?"

"No. You'll find out when you get back up there. I have a line to spend eternity in." Jason tried to walk through Nico, realizing after he bounced off that maybe a son of the Hades was on the same plane as a spirit in the Underworld.

"You're not waiting. Follow me." Nico grabbed Jason's ghostly arm and dragged him past the long queue of people to the Hall of Judgement, where the judges were just finishing a review.

The spirit in front of them muttered dazedly and was escorted to the Fields of Asphodel. Nico stepped forward, shoving Jason in front of the judges.

"Send him to Elysium," he ordered, one hand on his sword, a death glare fixed on the judges.

"I'm sorry, sir, we have to judge the spirit fairly," the middle one said. "Step forward, boy."

"You'll find that he's a hero. He died a hero. He deserves to spend his afterlife in Elysium."

"Step forward, boy," he repeated.

"I'm telling you—"

Jason placed a ghostly hand on Nico's shoulder. "I'll be judged like everyone else, Nico. It's fair."

Jason stepped up onto a raised dais, squaring his shoulders and raising himself up to look like the leader he was. Another judge waved a hand and a monitor began playing all of Jason's memories. It started with Lupa finding him and raising him as one of her cubs, teaching him how to fight and fend for himself before sending him off to camp. He arrived with several monsters trailing after him, frightening him and nearly killing his lupine escort. When he crossed the little Tiber and entered the camp, he was taken to the Fifth Cohort, stashed away with 'losers' and 'freaks.' The memories followed him through training and finally learning who his father was, gaining respect for himself and his fellow soldiers in the Fifth after winning the War Games with them. The judges watched him fight Titans and giants and eventually settle into a somewhat normal existence before dying trying to protect his friends.

The judges spoke with each other about what they'd seen in one of the quickest discussions Nico had ever witnessed about a soul.

"You've done much, Jason Grace."

"Yes, you've saved many people more than once."

"You've promised a lot of people a lot of things."

"And you've followed through on almost all of them."

"You've changed the mind of a god."

"You are a hero, Jason Grace, and for that we grant you Elysium."

* * *

 **Okay, so this isn't the last one, I promise, but it feels like the end to me. I still have several people I want to write about, like Annabeth and Percy, but the internet has told me they find out in Magnus Chase and the Ship of the Dead (where Percy makes a surprise appearance, yay!) and I plan on reading it as soon as I've left the emotional blender Rick put me through when he harmed Jason like that. I don't know when that's going to be, but hopefully soon.**

 **Thanks for reading, you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **The Duchess**


	6. The Waystation

Leo was used to flying now. He did it so often, it was second nature. Festus was a pretty good navigator so Leo could zone out for hours and not have second thought about where they were going. So he did.

Why not?

He had shown up at that airport expecting to be reunited with his best friends after they thought he was dead. He was thinking he would say something like, "Surprise, guys! I'm alive and I've got my new magical girlfriend safely stashed away in Indianapolis. Maybe you could meet her someday."

Instead, he was greeted by Piper crying and telling him that Jason was dead. And suddenly he felt guilty for taking the physician's cure. Jason wasn't going to get it, so why should Leo have had it? Sure, Leo had purposely died to prevent Gaia from destroying the planet with her evil giant children, but he'd had Asclepius' magic revival potion to bring him back. Maybe he could see if some god of time would let him go back and swoop in to save Jason?

But hadn't Percy destroyed that god? And wasn't Kronos a Titan?

It didn't matter. Going back probably wouldn't fix anything. Even if he told Jason he would die, he would have charged into battle without a second thought, ready to die again for his friends.

It was so _Jason_ not to care if he died to save other people.

Leo wished he could do that, but he'd worry about Calypso and their garage and actually having a normal-ish teenage life where he went to high school and hung out with friends.

Gods, why did Jason do that?

Sure, he and Piper weren't together anymore—something Leo thought was _ridiculous_ , since they had been head over heels for each other since Jason had gotten his memory back from Hera—but why would that stop him? There were probably hundreds of girls who do anything to go out with him.

And—Festus started descending, pulling Leo out of his hours long pity festival. Had they really reached Indianapolis already? How long ago did they leave Piper and her dad behind?

Indianapolis sprawled out in front of him, the lights winking in the distance. Festus landed on the roof of the Waystation, careful not to crush the various beds of vegetables and fruit. At the noise, Calypso burst from the roof door, a wide grin pasted across her face.

Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo, squeezing him tight. He returned he favor, pulling her close to him, and failing to hold back the tears he had staved off for the last two days. He cried into her shoulder as she traced soothing circles with her palms on his back until his tears turned to hiccuping cries and he pulled away.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely.

Calypso held onto his arms, searching his eyes for something, anything other than the bone-deep sadness pouring off him. "What happened?"

"Jason, um, Jason died," Leo managed, staring intently at a bed of tomatoes. "He was fighting another emperor and—" A sob choked out the rest of his words and the tears came back in full force.

"Oh, _Leo_ ," Calypso said quietly, wrapping him up in her arms again.

Georgina glanced up at the two, seeing Leo's tears, and hugged their legs tightly. Emmie pulled her away and handed her the basket, silently ordering her to leave them to their grief.

Georgina looked stubbornly at her mother and tugged Leo's pant leg.

He looked down at her.

"He'll be there," she said, staring at the ground, "waiting for all of you."


	7. Friend

**I thought we should check in with our dear Jason in Elysium, see how he's been doing since he died. I've discovered he's quite lonely down there, and decided he needed a new friend.**

* * *

Jason was starting to forget things.

When he first arrived in Elysium, he kept a close watch on his friends on the surface. There were places you could watch over you family members from. He used to go every day, checking first on Piper then Leo and sifting through the rest of the Seven, as well as Nico. As they moved on from his death, he slowly stopped going as often. He made sure to go at least once a week, when he remembered.

It seemed that the longer he was in Elysium, the harder it was to remember the mortal world. People here were so happy in death. He didn't know how to be happy was he was still grieving the loss of his friends. They would remember him, but would he eventually forget them?

He didn't want to forget them. He refused to forget them. So every morning when he woke up, he wrote their names down, their parents, and a memory he had with them. He had a collection of papers that listed the same things over and over.

Piper McLean. Tristan McLean and Aphrodite. Birthday picnic in Rome.

Leo Valdez. Esperanza Valdez and Hephestus. Flying to Quebec on a metal dragon.

Percy Jackson. Sally Jackson and Poseidon. Fighting Kymopoleia underwater in the Mediterranean.

Annabeth Chase. Frederick Chase and Athena. Figuring out Jason and Percy had been traded by Hera.

Hazel Levesque. Marie Levesque and Pluto. Fighting Sciron.

Frank Zhang. Emily Zhang and Mars. Giving him praetorship to fight through the the House of Hades.

Nico DiAngelo. Maria DiAngelo and Hades. Talking to Cupid and getting Diocletian's scepter.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Julian Ramirez-Arellano and Bellona. Being praetors together.

He carried the paper with him, always making sure to wear clothes with pockets, and looked at it before he went to bed.

Elysium had days and nights, with plenty of things to do during that time. Spirits didn't really need rest, so Jason would spend nights walking along the beach, watching the heroes on the Isle of the Blest. Until he was walking down one of the side streets one night and decided to get food—also not a necessity, but something he discovered he enjoyed exploring.

There were spirits from all walks of life down here and many of them were apt to share their culture's cuisine. The food from inside Carrigan's Irish Pub smelled enticing and since it was the only place open on the block, Jason decided to go in. The was music piping in from speakers somewhere and a girl who looked to be Jason's age was wiping down a nearly deserted bar. She glanced up when he walked in, flashing him a smile from behind a sprig of curly red hair that had fallen loose from a messy tangle by the nape of her neck.

"Hi," she said, setting the rag down behind the bar. "What can I get fer you?"

Jason noticed the lilt in her voice, the way her words seemed to growl.

"Uh, anything," he said, sitting at a stool across from her.

"Sounds like a plan."

She headed through a door to what he assumed was the kitchen and came back moments later with a plate loaded with food. She set it down in front of him, pulled out a frosted glass, and filled it with something from under a tap.

"You think I can eat all of this?" Jason poked at a piece of meat with his fork.

"I think yer stomach will be fine," she replied, handing him the drink. "And I also think you happen to need a little liquid luck if you're gonna get started with your afterlife."

Jason stopped, mid-chew, then remembered himself and swallowed. "What do you know about my afterlife?"

"I have eyes, boyo, I can see you struggling to figure out what to do without everything you knew up there," she said, pointing at the ceiling, where a fan lazily churned the warm air. "It took me a while to get over dying. Now I've opened my pub and I'm just waitin' fer my brother to get here."

"Your brother?" Jason shoved another forkful of food into his mouth—it was undeniably delicious.

"He was about seven when I died." She pulled out another glass and filled it, taking a sip. "We were orphans in Belfast, the government wanted to split us up when a couple wanted to adopt only him. Said they didn't have room fer a seventeen year ol' girl."

She shrugged, like the rejection did seem to faze her at all.

"He dinnae wan' to go, so he ran away the night before they were gonna pick him up. I ran away to find him. When I did, he was crying in an alley. I was talkin' to him, tryin' to get him to go back. I needed a few months to age out of the system and then I could file fer custody of him. Some druggie found us and tried to rob us. I told him we dinnae have any money but he pulled a gun, fumbled with it, and shot me clean through the heart."

Jason noticed she didn't seem to have a problem telling her story and wondered how long it had been since she died. So he asked.

"I died almost a year ago now. My brother, Sammy, he's about eight now. I told him to go with the couple before I died, and he's made it his mission to be superhero." She laughed. "The rat hasn't learned to use his power yet, but he's gettin' there." At his confused gaze, she added, "We're both children of Hypnos. It's how I was calming him down before I died."

"Why weren't you at camp?" Half the plate was gone now, and he still wanted more, but first, a sip of the drink. It was bubbly and tasted like apple juice.

"It was durin' the school year. We were about to go to Camp Halfblood in two weeks or so." She looked down at her bar. "Sammy dinnae go that year, because of the war."

Jason studied his hands. "I was in the war."

"I could tell. You looked restless."

He heard her shuffling things around. "What's yer name, lad?"

"Jason," he replied. "Jason Grace."

A pause.

"I'm Carrigan O'Connor, owner of this lovely place." She stuck a hand out above his plate, forcing him to look up at her.

"Well? Are you gonna to shake my han' or not?"

* * *

 **So this lovely little gem spawned from the idea that Jason was just a tad bit lonely down in Elysium without his friends, and the happy place didn't seem to be making him, but rather forgetful. I also just thought of Carrigan and thought she'd be a perfect companion for him.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Should I continue this in a new fic? Should I just leave this little drabble as is?**

 **Might put up a poll on my profile on it.**

 **In the meantime,**

 **Read on, lovelies,**

 **The Duchess**


	8. Confrontation

As soon as Apollo had woken up back at Camp Half-Blood, he knew something was going to go wrong. Maybe he was getting his powers back.

Or maybe it was the fact that the door to his cabin had been broken off its hinges in the middle of the night, silhouetting an angry girl in the moonlight.

"Where's Apollo?" she growled.

He crawled out of his bed and stood in front of her. "Right here."

In acknowledgement, she punched him in the face.

"I told you to check up on him, not get him killed!" The girl grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside, roughly shoving him into the dirt. "You killed him!"

Apollo stumbled to his feet, feeling the blood pouring from his nose. "You broke my nose!"

"And you killed my brother!" If the silver jacket and small circlet nestled in her hair wasn't a clue, the statements the girl had made had convinced Apollo that this was Thalia Grace. "You let him die!"

A shield sprung from her bracelet, a spear from a place at her belt, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground a mere foot away from her. It lit up her black hair and piercing blue eyes, fury burning bright in their depths. The image was seared into Apollo's retinas as campers sleepily poured out of the cabins to see what the commotion was.

"You killed my brother, Apollo, and you're going to pay for it!" Another bolt of lightning danced down the length of her spear, now pointed at him, and nearly burned his skin.

"Thalia! Stop!"

"Don't do it!"

"You're going to kill him!"

Three people were running towards her, one with a sword, one with a dagger, and one with flames dancing along his arms.

"He should be dead for what he did," Thalia answered darkly.

The sky split open again, three bolts of lightning hurtling towards her, stopping just before they hit the ground and weaving into a cage of sorts, sealing her and Apollo off from the others. The three demigods stopped short of the cage, illuminated by the light. Percy, Annabeth, and Leo had come to defend Apollo.

He didn't know why.

Thalia was right.

He was the reason Jason Grace was dead and he would rather have died than let Jason die for him.

"Killing him isn't going to bring Jason back, Thalia," Annabeth said, "it's just going to damn you in Hades. You won't be able to see him again."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Annabeth," Thalia said. "And Jason isn't going to wait for me, he knows I serve Artemis. It could be hundreds of years before I die."

"Or you could die today, trying to kill a _god._ Do you really think your father is going to let you get away with that?" Percy stepped closer to the cage, a ball of water floating behind him in case he had to stop Thalia forcefully.

"He didn't care when Apollo tried to kill himself, why would he care if I did?"

"Because if you kill him, you destroy any hope of getting Jason back," Leo said.

Thalia's glare faltered for a moment. "Jason can't come back."

"He can if Apollo talks to Hades or Thanatos." Leo edged closer to the cage. "If you kill him, he wont be able to plead his case to them. He feels guilty about it, Thalia, I saw it in his face the day I found out. So if you hurt Apollo, you're hurting your chances of seeing your brother again."

The lightning bars of the cage sizzled then died out, finally releasing their energy into the ground. Annabeth wrapped Thalia up in a hug while Will hurried over and helped Apollo up, checking him over to make sure he hadn't been hurt.

"I'm fine," Apollo murmured, shrugging off his son and turning to Thalia.

"You killed my brother," she choked out before collapsing to the ground in Annabeth's arms and sobbing.

Apollo knelt in front of her. "You have to know this: He did it to protect the rest of us. He knew it was either him or Piper that was going to die and didn't want to see her hurt. I know it doesn't make sense and it doesn't seem right, but if I could, I would have taken his place and died instead."

Thalia sobbed harder, untangling herself from Annabeth and twisting around to cling to Apollo, her tears soaking his pajama shirt.

He didn't mind in the least.

He owed it to Jason to do better.

 _"Promise me one thing. Whatever happens, when you get back to Olympus, when you're a god again,_ remember _. Remember what it's like to be human."_

He would keep his promise.

Apollo squeezed Thalia tighter.

"I will remember," he promised her.

* * *

 **I feel like this confrontation would have gotten a lot worse if no one stepped in to help Apollo, but I also felt that Apollo should be given a chance to talk to Thalia, though she _obviously_ beat him to it. **

**Also, if you think the last chapter should be expanded, vote through the poll on my profile, or leave a review saying so!**

 **Love,**

 **The Duchess**


	9. A New AdventureExciting New Year's News

Happy New Year, lovelies!

I hope 2019 is treating all of you well!

I know it's been ages since I've updated this story, but I do promise it has been for what I hope we can all agree is a good reason:

I've decided and have been working on...

...based on some of your lovely reviews...

...drum roll please, Apollo!...

...to write a continutation of Jason and Carrigan's adventures in the Underworld, which will be titled 'Elysium' and hopefully ready to be seen by all of you in the next month or so.

I do have some other little scenes and drabbles and snippets I'd love to share here on Fanfic, but they don't suit the mood of this collection of drabbles, which I will admit was mainly a way for me to cope with the death of our dear friend, Jason Grace, so I do plan on posting them under a separate collection, pending I come up with enough of them after my biyearly re-read of all three series of PJO/HOO/TOA books.

I'm sure after the release of The Tyrant's Tomb (TOA Book 4, if you haven't seen the title yet) I'll have plenty more material to work with in regards to characters and new/old relationships that can be initiated/revisited. I happen to have a piece in progress in which Jason meets several other characters from the PJO/HOO world who have also passed on—which may or may not include a scene with one Mr. Charles Beckendorf, Ms. Selena Beauregaurd, and a certain son of Hades. I happ

Anyways, I'll keep you lovelies updated as I work on all these.

Happy New Year!

(Again)

Love,

The Duchess

* * *

If you need to pass the time until another update or want a taste of what the new drabble collection will be like, check out my Lunar Chronicles drabble collection, Sticky Situations of Every Sort! (Shameless plug, I know, but the Percy Jackson realm collection will be set up very similarly!)


End file.
